Berryz Mansion 9kai
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Ai no Album ⑧ 8th album (2012) |Next = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 2nd best album (2014) |Single1 = Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) |Single2 = cha cha SING |Single3 = WANT! }} Berryz Mansion 9kai '(Berryzマンション9階; ''Berryz Mansion 9th Floor) is Berryz Koubou's ninth album. It was released on January 30, 2013. Tracklist CD #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (すっちゃかめっちゃか〜; Jumbled Up~) #WANT! #Otoko Mae (男前; Handsome Man) - Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! (なんだかんだで良い感じ！; All in All a Good Feeling!) - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa #Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu (恋いとしき季節; Dear Love Season) - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) #Massugu na Watashi (まっすぐな私; Straight-Forward Me) #cha cha SING #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (2013 Ver.) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (Yurusa Nyai Remix) Limited Edition DVD #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Shimizu Saki Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Tsugunaga Momoko Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Tokunaga Chinami Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Sudo Maasa Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Natsuyaki Miyabi Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Kumai Yurina Close-Up Ver.) #Succhaka Mecchaka~ (Sugaya Risako Close-Up Ver.) #Berryz Mansion 9kai Jacket Shooting (Making of) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso (Making of) #cha cha SING (Flash Mob Ver.) (Making of) #Berryz Koubou visiting Thailand (Making of) 1 #Berryz Koubou visiting Thailand (Making of) 2 Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Album Information #Succhaka Mecchaka~ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #WANT! #Otoko Mae #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: Tsugunaga Momoko and Kumai Yurina #Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: Tokunaga Chinami and Sudo Maasa #Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi #*Vocals: Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako #Be Genki #Massugu na Watashi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Uesugi Hiroshi #cha cha SING #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (2013 Ver.) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou #*Remix: Harada Nao Television Performances ;Succhaka Mecchaka~ *2014.05.01 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Succhaka Mecchaka~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ - Kobushi Factory *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Nomura Minami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ono Mizuho, Akiyama Mao *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!! Sun~ - Kumai Yurina *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~ENJOY! The first stage in 2019☆~ - Kumai Yurina *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Nonaka Miki, Morito Chisaki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Tanimoto Ami, Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori ;Otoko Mae *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina ;Nanda Kanda de Ii Kanji! *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ - Ogawa Rena, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi ;Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ ;Massugu na Watashi *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko ;Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai! (2013 Ver.) *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 7,562 Trivia *Originally, it was planned that Loving you Too much would be in the album, but later got replaced with their newest single. *Tsunku announced that all A-sides of released singles since the 8th album will be featured. Also, he announced that a remix version of Yurushite Nyan Taisou from cha cha SING single will be featured too,and that there would be a remix version on Berryz Koubou's debut single, Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai. *It was released on the same day as Up Up Girls (Kari)'s First Album (Kari). External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Succha ka Meccha ka~, Otokomae, Nandakanda de Ii Kanji!, Koi Itoshiki Kisetsu, Massugu na Watashi *Oricon profile: Regular, Limited Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2013 Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2013 DVDs